Wackiest Christmas Ever Celebrated
by dppokegirl23
Summary: What if many of the characters you know had a Christmas celebration? What if some of them aren't in the mood? Peek in and see how a pro conman and a half-ghost get the spirit of Christmas by a rock star!
1. Prologue

The Wackiest Christmas Ever

The Wackiest Christmas Ever

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY TV SHOWS I INSERT IN HERE!

Note: What if it's a week before Christmas and all the cartoons, even the villains (they got a Christmas truce with the heroes) are celebrating? What if only Eddy (who's thinking up scams for Christmas) and Danny (who woke up really grumpy about Christmas) are the only ones who disregard it? Dianne (you remember my multi-crossover) and the others are the only ones who have to let the two realize the true spirit of Christmas. Songs are splattered among the way! R&R please! Set two weeks before Christmas 2008, this story is! And I decided to let "After Homecoming" be the AD:JL timeline after Homecoming.

Timmy smiled as his godparents laid presents under the tree in his room. He was grinning wide when BOOM! In came Jorgen Von Strangle, the toughest fairy in the universe. "Timmy Turner, I came to say…" Jorgen began, and Timmy hid under the covers, scared he would lose his fairy godparents after he told Vicky. "Thank you for making Vicky nicer. I was supposed to come in and poof your fairies away, but I checked my records and Vicky's Aunt Desamaya is a fairy of the non-godparent kind. So, she knows a little about the magical world. Anyway, merry Christmas and a happy New Year," said Jorgen, and just as sudden as he appeared, he vanished, but with a BOOM. Timmy sighed and removed the blanket from over his head. "Sport, how do you think of our tree?" asked Wanda. Poof smiled, seemingly contented with grand-looking tree. "It looks great," said Timmy. "Poof poof! Poof poof poof!" said Poof, saying he agreed with Timmy. Cosmo happily handed Timmy a present. "Philip asked me if she could give you a present!" he said in the usual dumb way he did things. Timmy burst into laughter. It was going to be one magical Christmas.

At Middleton, Kim was busy, trimming the tree. Ron was busy, helping Rufus wrap presents. Hana just plain giggled. The Christmas tree was still plain, but Ron can get to it. Jim and Tim were also helping, decorating the Possible house. "It's really cool we get to host the Christmas reunion!" said Jim. Tim nodded in agreement, both being twins. Kim grinned wide as she saw Ron struggling to wrap a present. "Okay, where's that ribbon? How do you tie it?" he said, often losing something important in the process, usually the wrapping paper. The Kimmunicator, however, began to beep, and Kim slid down the ladder. "What's the sitch, Wade?" asked Kim after she had grabbed the Kimmunicator. "Nothing. It's just that the villains have stopped temporarily with their work to celebrate Christmas. They've even called a truce with you," Wade relayed. "I got it," Kim said cheerfully, as she ended the call. In a flash, after Kim ended the call, the doorbell was ringing. "I'm coming," said Kim, and she opened the door to greet Shego and Dr. Drakken. "Here's a present. One for the truce, anyway," said Shego. Despite her face, which looked very spiteful, Shego's tone seemed cheerful and a little glad to see Kim. Dr. Drakken grinned wide and gave Shego a kiss on the lips. "Just to celebrate my and Shego's budding beautiful relationship," he explained simply. The spiteful face from Shego was removed and her face looked dreamy. Kim stifled a giggle, because Shego looked so funny, looking dreamy.

Alex (from TS) hung up some Christmas decorations around the spies' penthouse. "Sam! I need some help!" Alex screamed out. "I'm busy baking _le_ cookies for the reunion at Middleton, and two days after that, at our penthouse!" was the reply Alex got from Sam. Alex then called for Clover. "Sorry, I'm trimming the tree!" was Clover's excuse. But hey, they were all busy. Alex sighed and called Britney from WOOHP, since she was back in America for Christmas, along with Blaine who wanted to spend time with his "ray of spy sunshine", Clover. Every cartoon known to man was coming to the reunion two days later, and it was December 7, 2008, today. Then they were going to the House of Mouse for the impressive finale. Alex smiled at the thought of meeting her illustrious cousins, Danny Fenton and Dianne. Alex slid down the ladder, having finally and painstakingly laid the last decoration. She looked around for her friends, and peeked into Clover's room. Clover was right! She was trimming the adorable little tree and laying decorations on it. "What do you think?" asked Clover, as soon as she finished. "It's beautiful!" said Alex. The little tree was simple but elegant, and she remembered her famous cousin Dianne's beautiful and simple clothing line, "Simple and Nice". The two of them bounded down the stairs (Clover was more of thundered) to check on Sam in the kitchen. And Sam was there, waiting for her fruitcake to finish. Alex smiled and laughed. This was going to be a crazy Christmas.

(Still seems a little nice to you, eh? Road trip for a chapter later on, people, and then, the Middleton Middle-Reunion!)


	2. Grumped Up Danny

Wackiest Christmas Ever Part 2

Wackiest Christmas Ever Part 2

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE OC DIANNE! ANY SIMILARITY BETWEEN HER AND ANY OTHER PEOPLE EXCEPT ME IS PURELY COINCIDENTAL!

Note: Okay, road trip is finally here! Thanks for the Denny idea, .

Dani glanced cheerfully at her adoptive brother, Danny. "How's the snow, Danny?" asked Dani. "Humph. Christmas. Nothing but a bunch of kids getting together to ridicule someone else. We're even carrying three kids from the cul-de-sac," he replied, in a grumpy mood. His face even showed it. Dani glimpsed the three kids at the back of the RV. They were Ed, Edd and Eddy. "We're gonna make buckets of money from these Possibles as soon as we get there," said Eddy. "Yeah, and we're gonna buy jawbreakers!" agreed Ed. But there was one who seemed to not agree. Dani observed the kid with a red shirt, who was often called Double D. "But Christmas isn't all presents. We're here for the true spirit of Christmas, family and friends," he said. Ed seemed to agree, since he kept nodding his head. But Eddy didn't. "Family, shmamily! What's great about Christmas is we can get our hands on bagfuls of money! And a simple old scam will take it! Let's test it out on the famous kid over there, the one with the black eyes," replied Eddy, ticked off. Dani was surprised. She couldn't believe her ears. Here was a kid who didn't care about family and would rather make money. Dani's eyes welled up in tears. They were in December 8, 2008, and this kid was money-loving. _I wish that guy would just realize, money isn't all that_, she thought. Dani then looked at Danny. She shrugged the disturbing chat off and was prepared to happily look at the snow. "What do you think of Christmas?" asked Dani. "Nothing! It's nothing. It stinks like a dumpster!" Danny roared out. His eyes were glaring at Dani, and she sank into her seat. "Don't ask me that question again," said Danny in a cold tone, the tone as cold as the winter wind. Dani knew at once that Danny's Christmas spirit was shattered. But how?

Unbeknownst to the would-be scammers, Dianne heard them, loud and clear. "So they wanna scam me, eh, for money? He, he, they won't know what hit them," said the black-haired girl, her prankster mind beginning to work. Eddy traveled down to Dianne's seat. "Would you like some energy drinks? They're calorie-free!" said the con kid. "No. I'd rather just sit back and relax. And if you wanna scam me, here's your payment!" she said, dumping a bucket of water over Eddy's head. _Man, I should do that more than once!_ Dianne thought, giggling. Eddy moaned and stomped back to the back of the RV, and Dianne snickered in laughter, and to everyone's surprise, snorted like a pig. "Oopsie-doopsie," she said, embarrassed by the sudden snort. But instead of laughing at her, Dani laughed at the expense of Eddy. "Man, that water dump was fun to watch!" the girl said between snickers, snorts and giggles. This simple laugh made Dianne snicker, snort and laugh again. _This is going to be the coolest, most magical, and best Christmas ever_, Dianne thought.

Kim and Ron waited for the Fentons' RV and the spies' car to come up. And they were right. Kim's godmother Sam along with Ron's aunts Clover and Alex came, bearing two presents for the couple, with Clover's boyfriend Blaine, and the spies' good friend Britney in tow. The whole immediate Possible family knew of the four girls and a boy being spies for WOOHP. Nonetheless, they accepted them. "How's my little Kimmy-baby?" asked Sam, rubbing Kim's head. "Auntie!" said Kim, ticked off. "Oh, yeah. Well, sorry, Kim. We're in college, we can't help it," replied Alex, laughing. Kim groaned. Next came the Fentons and the Turners. "You guys are a day early," said Kim. This time, it was her turn to laugh. But the laughing was cut short when a grumpy Danny descended from the RV. "Danny, you look--" Kim began, but was cut short. "Do it! Laugh at me for not liking Christmas. Yeah, go and laugh!" he roared out like a tsunami. Kim shrank in emotional size. But not for long, because a cheerful Dianne came down, glasses and all. "Girl, why are you still wearing those glasses?" Kim teased. "Oh, you know I'm nearsighted," laughed the little girl, in mock shame. But her winning smile gave her away as just joking around. "How's my cousin doing?" asked Alex, slapping Dianne's back. "Hey, easy on the spinal cord," Dianne joked. Kim laughed. This was a cool Christmas.

(Sorry if it's short. But I really like this.)


End file.
